Draky le dragon doudou
by Kawai Mokusai
Summary: Draco aurait du être heureux après la chute de Voldemort, il avait des rêves et des projets et quelqu’un avec qui les partager. Pourtant il ne l’est pas ! Pourquoi ? Et Harry dans tout ça ? Draco retrouveratil sa joie de vivre ? Fic enfin complète avec ce
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre_** : Daky le dragon doudou

**_Auteur_** : Kawai Mokusai

**_Pairing_** : HP/DM

**_Raiting_** : T (allusiona une tentative de viol)

**_Disclaimer_** : Bon j'ai revérifié au cas où dans mon livret de famille et malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas née sous le nom de JK Rollings, donc non ils ne sont pas à moi.

**_Résumer_** : Draco aurait du être heureux après la chute de Voldemort, il avait des rêves et des projets et quelqu'un avec qui les partager. Pourtant il ne l'est pas ! Pourquoi ? Et Harry dans tout ça ? Draco retrouvera-t-il sa joie de vivre ?

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Cette fic était à la base un one shot trop long, je l'ai donc couper en deux. Dites moi ce que vous penser du premier chapitre par reviews interposées que je sache si je dois poster la suite et fin. Merci à Tatunettte et à Rie-chan pour leur gros travail de béta.

**

* * *

**

**Draky le dragon doudou.**

Mais pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent jamais qu'à moi ? J'étais un gentil bébé, un petit garçon modèle et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours essayé de plaire à mon père en suivant ses préceptes à la lettre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été battu comme plâtre durant toute mon enfance et adolescence ? Pourquoi ce père adulé cherche-t-il aujourd'hui à me donner en pâture à Mister l'Horrible ? Et surtout, comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour me laisser kidnapper par une bande de Gryffondors fanatiques assoiffés de vengeance ?

Là je suis dans de beaux draps ! Ca fait une heure qu'ils me charcutent. Ils se débrouillent pas mal pour des novices. Rien en comparaison avec le traitement de mon père mais quand même, je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre sans un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, si j'y arrive un jour à la dite infirmerie. Seamus et Nevile n'ont pas du tout l'air de vouloir me laisser partir. D'un autre côté, mieux vaut mourir de leur mains que finir comme jouer personnel de Voldemoche !

Rien que d'y penser j'ai la nausée et une envie démesurée de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Jamais je ne me soumettrai à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Face de Serpent ! Oulà ... il nous fait quoi le Seamus ? Je n'aime pas du tout la lueur que prennent ses yeux. Dis, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en boxer pour me torturer tu sais et puis il fait un peu froid ici ... Oh NON pas CA ! TOUT sauf ça ! Oh mon Dieu S'Il vous plait, faites quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Joujou sexuel de Voldemort c'était écœurant mais là c'est ... Pitié, envoyez moi de l'aide, quelqu'un, n'importe qui ...

" Que ce passe-t-il ici !"

Je rêve hein ? Dites moi que je rêve. J'ai dit n'importe qui mais n'importe qui sauf POTTER ! Lui, il ne va pas m'aider, il va au mieux regarder et ça je ne pourrai jamais le supporter, plutôt mourir. T'entends la mort ? Prends-moi ! M'en fous que ça soit pas le moment ! Comment ça l'évanouissement c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi ! Mais ... bon je suppose que c'est mieux que rien ...

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut dans son grand lit, seul. Il était couvert de sueurs froides et frôlait l'état de choc. Il avait encore rêvé de sa septième année à Poudlard… Plutôt cauchemardé, oui il avait finit par l'admettre. Il n'avait pas été violé cette nuit là, Saint Potter l'avait sauvé de justesse, mais il avait été fortement traumatisé et il ne se sentait plus en sécurité depuis que ...

" Harry ... espèce de crétin ..." Soupira-t-il " Tempus ? "

" Il est 11 heures 30 Mr Malfoy, Il est 11 heures 30 Mr Malfoy, Il est .."

" Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! " grogna-t-il à l'intention d'un petit réveil en forme de snitch rouge et or qui voletait autour de lui.

" J'aurais du te jeter tout de suite. " Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il enfila un peignoir de soie vert et sortit de sa chambre à coucher. Il traversa trois immenses couloirs du gigantesque manoir Malfoy et ouvrit la grande porte à deux battants d'une des salles à manger/séjour de la battisse. Au lieu de prendre place à table où deux elfes de maison s'afféraient à lui dresser son petit déjeuner, il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un double scotch, sans eau et sans glace. Il alluma aussi une cigarette.

" Et bien Malfoy ! En voilà une manière de commencer la journée ..."

" Ron, fous-moi la paix tu veux ! "

" Tu as encore fais des cauchemars ? "

" Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi en tutu rose ! "

" Draco, tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. "

" Ah oui ? Mais tu vois comme il n'est pas là et que donc il ne peut pas me voir, je n'en ai rien à battre ! " Cria-t- il au rouquin tout en éteignant la clope et en bannissant le verre d'un geste de la main.C'est l'instant que choisit Hermione pour entrer dans la pièce. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil pour évaluer la situation. Draco avait eu ce qu'ils appelaient « une mauvaise nuit » et donc était de très mauvaise humeur. Au moins, il ne semblait pas vouloir leur faire une crise. Son humeur massacrante ne durerait donc pas.

" Salut les gars ! Je ne vous demanderai pas si vous avez bien dormi. Ron, file ! Ton séminaire commence dans 5 minutes. Et toi Draco viens prendre ton petit Déj' où je me verrai forcée de te donner la béquée."

" Oui Maman !" S'écrièrent en cœur les deux intéressés.

"Allez à ce soir ! Si je ne me dépêche pas je vais me faire trucider par Pansy." lança Ron en se dirigeant vers la cheminette.

" Oh, et fais gaffe Malfoy ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a un service à te demander, te laisse pas faire !"

" Ne l'écoute pas et viens manger "

"C'est bon Herm, je vais manger..." dit-il se dirigeant vers la table en traînant des pieds.

" Bien ! Tu es pris aujourd'hui ? "Lui demanda elle l'air de rien tout en le suivant.

" Herm ! Je suis en vacances. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai rien de prévu. Ron avait raison, alors balance la sauce mais je ne te promets rien."

" Quand je pense que l'on vante le tact des Malfoy depuis des générations ! "

" Depuis quand la diplomatie est une arme efficace contre toi Madame le procureur ? "

" Oui bon, j'aurais en effet besoin que tu me rendes un petit service..."

" C'est à dire ? " Insista-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

" Et bien tu vois j'ai une course à faire pour demain matin à la première heure mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi aujourd'hui. Tu sais que le cas Lestrange est délicat et j'ai besoin des archives du ministère mais ils prennent une semaine de congé à partir de demain ... "

" C'est bon j'ai compris. De toute façon ça me fera du bien de prendre un peu d'air. C'est quoi ta course ? " Bougonna-t-il en se servant deux oeufs au plat et de la salade de tomate.

" Et bien il s'agit d'acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma filleule qui fête ses 5 ans demain. "

" Et c'est maintenant que tu t'y prends ! Pffffff n'importe quoi ! C'est bon, je vais lui en trouver un de cadeau à la gamine, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. "

"C'estqu'ilfaudraitl'acheterchezlesmoldusdefaçonmolduparcequ'ilssontmoldusetquejeneleuraipasditquej'étaisunesorcière..."

" Excuse Herm mais c'était quoi ça ! J'ai pas tout compris "

" Ce sont des moldus et ils ne sont pas au courant pour moi. Il faut que tu ailles du côté moldu de Londres."

" Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. " fut la réponse sans appel de Draco.

" Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ! Depuis la disparition d'Harry tu refuses systématiquement d'aller dans le monde moldu ! Je sais que ça a été un grand choc pour toi mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Londres ! Et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes ce service. "

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre Herm ..."

" Ce que je comprends moi, c'est que pour ton nouveau projet, tu as besoin d'un très bon soutien juridique et que si tu ne vas pas m'acheter ce fichu cadeau je ferais tout pour que tu ne l'aies pas !" s'énerva la jeune fille.

"Oh ... Draco ! Excuse moi ... je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais je suis très embêtée et en plus je m'inquiète pour toi. Ca fait deux ans maintenant qu'il a disparu et tu ne vas toujours pas mieux et ..."

" Hermione ! Comment veux tu que j'aille mieux !" se mis-il à crier. " Harry est la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée dans la vie ! Il a été mon premier et unique ami, il m'a redonné goût à la vie et m'a sauvé de la pire situation que j'ai jamais vécue. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, il est devenu aussi mon premier amour et avant que je n'ai le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il liquide Voldemort, fait une brève apparition au banquet de célébration et disparaît dans la nature ! "

" Draco ... il est temps pour toi de faire le deuil. Tu n'est plus seul, Ron et moi sommes là et tu as la vie devant toi. Ca fait deux ans maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il ne reviendra pas. "

Soudain Draco fut parcouru d'un doute, d'un pressentiment, d'un ... de ce que vous voudrez mais tout d'un coup il su !

" C'est lui qui vous a demandé de veiller sur moi n'est ce pas ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Oui et c'est pour cela que je pense que ... oups ! "

" Ok, je me casse ! Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez débarrassé le plancher de chez moi ! " Finit-il en tournant les talons.

" DRACO MALFOY ! Reviens ici à l'instant ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois alors ramène tes fesses ici au lieu de jouer les princesses outragées ! " S'exclama Hermione furaxe - et croyez moi cela valait le détour, genre Molly Weasley mais en plus virulent.

" Lorsqu'il t'a sauvé et qu'il a décidé de te donner une seconde chance, nous n'avons rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Nous pensions qu'il avait ses raisons et que si il se donnait cette peine c'était que tu le méritais. Malgré toute l'aide que nous lui apportions, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur Ron et moi. Mais là je m'égare. Nous n'étions pas encore prêts à allez vers toi en ami et cela Harry en avait conscience mais un jour, trois mois avant la fin, il nous a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi au cas où il ne pourrait plus le faire. "

" Le con ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi même ! Et alors comme ça vous vous êtes dis 'soyons de bon amis, respectons la dernière volonté de St Potter en jouant les nounou avec le pauvre petit Drakounet ' ! "

" Mais non ! Je te rappelle que ces trois derniers mois se sont très bien passés et que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Le fait que Harry nous demande ça nous a hautement impressionné et nous avons voulu voir par nous même qui était vraiment Draco. Le reste est venu naturellement."

" Excuse Herm, je vais pas très bien en ce moment. Je vais allez te l'acheter ton cadeau, pour me faire pardonner."

" Yatta ! Euh… désolée, c'est mes cours de Japonais qui ressortent ..."

" Tu prends des cours de japonais toi ? "

" Ben pour une affaire j'avais un témoin japonais alors il fallait bien ..."

" Dit, les traducteurs ça existe, alors pourquoi ? "

" Tu ne me croirais pas ... Bon d'accord j'ai compris. Je suis fan de manga et d'animation japonaise. J'ai pas pris de cour mais à force avec la VO y a bien un petit quelque chose qui est resté. "

" Je vois c'est ces BDs que Harry voulait me montrer ..." soupira-t-il tristement.

" Draco, s'il te plais, dis moi juste pourquoi tu refuses le contact avec le monde moldu depuis la disparition d'Harry ..."

" Il m'avais promis de me le faire découvrir après la guerre. Sans lui ce n'est plus pareil et... tout me fait penser à lui, j'imagine les réflexions qu'il aurait fait pour me convaincre de l'utilité de tel ou tel engin moldu ... Je ne le supporte pas. "

" Euh ... écoute, pour cette course, finalement c'est pas la peine ... je me débrouillerai autrement ..."

" Non Hermione, tu as raison, il faut que je fasse le deuil de ce qui aurait pu être ..."

" Mais ..."

" Et puis je vais embarquer Severus, avec lui je doute de pouvoir verser dans le sentimentalisme ! Bon écoute, moi je vais à Londres et toi tu va potasser tes archives. On se voit ce soir. Ok ? "

" Ok. Oh et n'oublie pas ton portable moldu en cas de problème "

" Oui maman ... Herm ça va aller."

" Ouais mais je me sens plus rassurée si on peut se joindre et je suis très fière de mes petites modifications magiques "

" Allez, à toute "

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Draco sonna à la porte de son parrain. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon mois, depuis sa mise en ménage avec Remus Lupin en fait. Oui, oui, Severus Snape formait un couple avec le dernier des maraudeurs, loup garou de son état et meilleur ami de feu Sirius Blake et feu James Potter. Mais beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Surtout quelqu'un avait changer sa vie : Harry Potter, pour pas changer.

Le fait qu'il lui sauve la vie au péril de la sienne sans en faire tout un Flamby (NdB : marque déposée :p), très peu de monde le savait à l'heure actuelle, et qu'il refuse un quelconque traitement de faveur par la suite, avait chamboulé le vieil espion. Il avait alors essayé de se débarrasser de ses préjugés et de découvrir qui était Harry. Cela avait été un deuxième choc, qu'il avait d'ailleurs partagé avec Remus qui à la même époque cherchait à combler tant bien que mal l'absence de Sirius. Et oui premier rapprochement. Ils avaient fini par sympathiser et s'étaient d'avantage rapprochés dans la douleur de la perte de celui qu'ils avaient fini par considérer comme un fils.

Comme quoi parfois le malheur avait du bon. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que notre visiteur attendait depuis déjà 10 minutes devant la porte et que le volume sonore ne présageait rien de bon. Draco re-sonna, mais avec plus d'insistance cette fois, histoire de se faire entendre. C'est un Moony tout sourire et échevelé qui vint lui ouvrir.

" Oh Salut Draco ! Tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps j'espère ! On se battait pour le dernier cookie au chocolat et on n'a rien entendu ! Mais entre donc. "

" Bonjour Remus. Non je n'entre pas je voulais juste proposer à Sev de m'accompagner faire une course du côté moldu ..."

" Oh je vois ! Est-ce que tu peux juste patienter quelques minutes ? le temps qu'on finisse notre..."

" Draco ! Mon filleul adoré bien sur que je viens avec toi ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis tellement de temps toi et moi. A ce soir Remus ! " S'exclama Severus en empoignant Draco.

" Severus ! Reviens ici espèce de serpent vicieux ! Tu as osé manger mon cookie pendant le cesser le feu ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me ..."

Nos deux Serpentards s'étaient volatilisés. Ils réapparurent quelles que secondes plus tard au Chemin de traverse.

" Et bien Sev, t'as peur de rien toi ! "

" T'inquiètes pas, on règle toujours nos différents sur l'oreiller. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, hé hé "

" Épargne-moi les détails s'il te plait ... Au fait ! depuis quand Severus Snape se bat-il pour un cookie ?"

" Depuis qu'il a goûté aux cookies de son petit loup ! Un vrai régal. Bon c'était quoi ta course ?"

" Cadeaux d'anniversaire pour une demoiselle."

" Hein ? mais je croyais que tu était gay ? "

" Sev ? "

" Oui ? "

" Elle à cinq ans la gamine ! C'est une course pour Hermione. "

" Et c'est à Moi que tu demandes de t'accompagner ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je supporte déjà très modérément mes élèves et je hais les enfants en bas âge ! »

"Mais non ! Tu m'as toujours adoré moi ! Et puis attends d'avoir tes propres rejetons, tu verras c'est pas pareil. "

" Pff ! Moi avec des gosses ? Ca va pas la tête ! Non mais franchement « c'est du Importe quoi » comme tu disais quand t'étais petit! "

" Ah ! Parce que tu te souviens même de mes premières erreurs langagières ? Comme c'est mignon ! Je suis sur que Remus sera très content d'apprendre que tu feras un bon papa …"

" Oh bon, d'accord …(Tu peux redevenir gardien (oups… ; ; ; ;(NdB : bon, là, si vous avez pas compris, c'est normal, moi non plus j'avais pas compris :p) Je t'accompagne mais plus un mot sur ce sujet, c'est bien claire ? "

" Comme de l'eau de roche ! Merci Sev, c'est très important pour moi de ne pas être seul aujourd'hui …"

" Ta phobie du monde moldu sans Harry, n'est ce pas ? "

" Tu exagères, ce n'est pas une phobie … C'est juste que ça fait si mal d'être là sans lui… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, les autres ne le savent pas mais on avait des projets pour après la guerre … Nous avions décidé de trouver un moyen d'aider la nouvelle génération à ne pas commettre les erreurs qui nous ont conduit à la guerre. Parfois je me demande si je n'ai pas fait quelque chose qui l'a poussé à partir …"

" Draco ! Arrête de te tourmenter inutilement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec sa disparition. Je donnerais cher d'ailleurs pour savoir ce qui a bien pu se produire. En attendant, tu as une course à faire si je ne m'abuse et nous venons juste de dépasser un énorme centre commercial. Ils doivent avoir des jouets ou des livres. Allons voir ! "

Nos deux sorcier en effet avaient déambulé dans les rues londoniennes durant leur discussion et avaient fini par passer devant le plus gros centre commercial de la ville. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, de nombreuses boutiques se succédaient, de tailles et de types variables. La première boutique qui les attira fut une boutique de vêtements.

"Voilà exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Une tenue splendide digne d'une petite princesse… Oui ça passe comme cadeau de la part d'une marraine, d'un autre côté ça risque de ne pas plaire à la petite. Moi les fringues ça ne me plaisait que très modérément. "

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer les fringues à ce point là ! De plus je te rappelle que moi je t'ai toujours offert d'autres choses jusqu'à ce que TU me demandes des fringues ! Et puis c'est utile comme cadeau… et on en aurait fini ! On n'est pas encore entré dans un seul magasin et j'en ai déjà marre…"

"Tu ne comprends pas … Je ne t'ai pas demandé des fringues par plaisir… Bon laisse tomber ok ? Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Trouvons un magasin de jouets et finissons-en. "

"Minute papillon ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Allez dis-le moi ! Je n'ai jamais assisté à l'un de tes anniversaires parce que ton père ne m'y a jamais convié, alors évidemment je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Draco, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ? " le pressa Severus.

"Ben justement, t'étais pas là et mes parents …" hésita le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi tes parents ? Accouche ? "

"Mes cadeaux ont toujours été triés Sev. Je n'ai jamais reçu l'un des tiens avant que tu ne m'offres des vêtements. A l'exception d'une fois, pour mes cinq ans mes parents n'étaient pas là et du coup Dobby m'a apporté ton cadeaux en cachette. " Le visage de Draco s'était fait douloureux.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils avaient quoi mes cadeaux pour être mis de côté ? Et puis de quel droit ! Mais alors …"

"Et oui … Tu sais il n'y a que deux choses que mes parents toléraient en guise de cadeaux pour l'héritier des Malfoy : L'argent et les vêtements. Le reste aurait pu m'avilir par leur sentimentalisme. Je ne t'apprendrais pas qu'un Malfoy ne ressent pas, n'éprouve pas …"

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je t'offre des vêtements ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mes cadeaux …"

"En fait, comme je viens de te le dire, il y a bien un cadeau que j'ai reçu de toi. Pour mes cinq ans tu m'as offert une petite hermine si tu te souviens …"

"Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu oublier vu qu'elle m'a coûter la peau des fes… (NdB : pensez-vous vraiment que Sev parlerait comme ça ? se fait tapoter sur l'épaule oui Kawai ? Ah, oui, ce n'est pas mon histoire et je squatte… Ok, Tchôô) heu…très cher. Elle venait d'Europe de l'est et j'ai eu un mal fou à lui faire passer la frontière. Mais elle était très belle et dressée. Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait un bel animal de compagnie. Que s'est il passé ? "

"Oh tu sais … Je l'ai cachée pendant des mois puis un jour je me suis fait prendre avec elle dans les jardins. Je lui ai dit que je venais de l'attraper et que j'allais la dresser. Je pensais qu'il aimerait l'idée de soumission. Mais malheureusement pour Hermy, son esprit était encore plus tordu que ça …"

"Qu'est il arrivé Draco ? " Le pressa Severus qui ce rendait compte à quel point ça avait affecté son filleul.

"Il m'a forcé à la tuer pour m'en faire une pelisse ou un manchon. Après ça il m'a forcé à la porter, en me rappelant que les Malfoy sont des chasseurs, pas des maîtres chien. " termina-t-il livide.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais des vêtements à présent. "

"Disons que ça m'a évité la façon…"

"Oui … Et si nous allions lui trouver un bon livre à cette petite demoiselle ? " Tenta un Severus désorienté.

"Un livre ! Pourquoi pas ? Au moins ça a le mérite d'être à la fois ludique et instructif…"

Severus se sentait mal à l'aise depuis leur conversation et tout en cherchant une librairie, il se repassait mémoire toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Draco avait eu une enfance beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose de toutes façons mais il se sentait néanmoins fautif. Mais le fait même que Draco s'ouvre à lui à l'heure actuelle l'étonnait au plus haut point. Il avait toujours été si secret… Remarque lui-même l'avait été tout autant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé par Harry et qu'il laisse tomber un temps soit peu ses défenses. Décidément, la disparition du jeune homme était vraiment regrettable à tout point de vue.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Draco qui attira son attention sur une immense librairie. Ils y pénétrèrent et après l'avoir sillonnée dans tous les sens pendant une bonne demie heure (les hommes et surtout les Serpentards ne demandent jamais d'aide, ils n'en ont paraît-il pas besoin) ils finirent par trouver la section jeunesse. (Ils y ont mis le temps, l'humeur s'en ressent …)

"Bon, tu n'as qu'à prendre n'importe lequel, de toute façon c'est pas toi qui lui lira ! "

"Quoi ? Tu es malade ! Et si l'idéologie du bouquin n'est pas bonne ? " s'indigna l'ex-prince des Serpentards.

"Et bien tant pis, ils feront un échange ? " Dixit un Sev las et buté.

"Il n'en est pas question Severus. Je n'achèterai pas un seul livre pour enfant sans l'avoir lu. Tu ferais aussi bien de t'y mettre parce que vu que c'est toi le prof à la voix de velours, tu as gagné le droit de me faire la lecture. "

"Plait-il ? Draco, mon garçon, je t'aime bien. Mais n'oublies pas que si je suis un EX-Mangemort, c'est pour des dissensions de BUT et non pas de MÉTHODES…"

"Mais je n'en doutais pas un instant mon très cher parrain. Néanmoins, si je puis me permettre, je suis sur que Remus sera très heureux d'apprendre par MOI que TU es très tenté par la paternité et que tu t'entraînes déjà pour les futurs anniversaires …"

"C'est bon t'as gagné ! Je vais les lire tes fichus albums ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre …"

"Oh regarde celui là ! Y a des petits lapins partout ! Voyons voir … Béatrix Potter … Ouais j'avais oublié à quel point le nom de Potter était commun chez les moldus … "

"Draco ! Repose ce bouquin tout de suite avant de nous faire la madeleine ! Tu veux vraiment ruiner ma réputation toi ! Entre tes allusions stupides sur la paternité, tes souvenirs de gosse et ton … 'problème potterien'… Tu veux me transformer en marshmallow ? "

"Eh ! C'est pas moi qui me battais pour un cookie ! Tu crois que je t'ai emmené pour quoi ? Je n'y peux rien si le Grand et très Craint Severus Snape s'adoucit ?"

" …"

" Severus ? " Etait il allé trop loin ?

" Tu crois vraiment que je deviens aussi faible qu'un Poufsouffle ? "

" Mais non ! Et puis tu sais, apprendre à utiliser son cœur ne veux pas dire devenir faible. N'oublies pas que ce sont ses sentiments qui ont fait la force de Harry face à Voldemort. Moi aussi je me laisse aller à ressentir, mais je suis toujours capable de tuer silencieusement de 18 manières différentes sans même sortir ma baguette. Allez ne te mets pas martel en tête et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé. "

" Oh c'est un album sur un dragon … " commença-t-il pas plus motivé que ça.

" Ah ! Ben c'est déjà mieux que les lapins ! "

" Mouais mais bon, je te rappelle qu'on cherche quelque chose pour une fillette de cinq ans…"

" C'est quoi le titre ? "

" Pfffff ! Alors ça c'est trop drôle ! Hé hé hé … " ricana le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard.

" Quoi ? … Sev ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi ? "

" Draky le gentil doudou … ha ha ha " Il n'en pouvait plus.

" Dis donc toi ! On a pas garder les hippogriffes ensemble alors reste poli je te pris ! " fut la réponse cassante du dernier des Malfoys.

" M-mais non …" se reprenant. " C'est le titre du livre ! D'ailleurs le dragon te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. "

" QUOI ? "

Draco lui arracha le livre des mains. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Pourtant la vérité était bien là ! Le titre le narguait et il était bizarrement impossible de regarder le petit dragon sans penser à lui. Évidemment il n'avait pas la peau verte mais tout le dessin respirait les traits et les attitudes malfoyennes. Mais ce qui faisait réellement penser à Draco, c'était ses yeux, identiques en tous points. Impossible de confondre avec Lucius ou n'importe le quel de ses ancêtres.

" C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je vais leur apprendre moi à bafouer l'honneur des Malfoys ! Le vais les traîner en justice pour diffamation moi ! On n'insulte pas en vain Draco Malfoy ! Non mais ! Héros d'album pour enfant et puis quoi encore ! Je vais leur montrer moi à cette bande de chiens …"

" Draco ? " L'interrompit un Severus redevenu bien plus que sérieux.

" Quoi encore ? Tu y es aussi ou quoi ! Tu es blanc comme un linge. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu te foutes de moi … "

" Il n'y a pas que le ressemblance physique … ça raconte ton histoire ! Elle est remaniée bien sûr pour les besoins de l'intrigue, mais c'est bien un résumer de ta vie et de tes choix. C'est moralisé d'une main de maître… Si tous les enfants de notre monde avait lut ce genre de livre il y a plus de 50 ans, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre !"

Draco glapit, c'était tellement proche de ce que Harry et lui avait rêvé de réaliser. Les livres, ça avait toujours été le cheval de bataille du jeune Gryffondor alors que Draco, lui, préférait travailler sur le terrain avec les enfants. Tout en feuilletant le livre, il ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes silencieuses. A la fin du livre, lorsque le dragon et le petit garçon mettent fin au règne de terreur de l'abominable chef des dragons mangeur d'enfants, le dragon se transforme en peluche pour rester avec le petit garçon, afin que tous les deux ne soient plus jamais seuls. Refermant le livre, il vit pour la première fois le nom de l'auteur : H.J.Potter.

" Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! "

Severus voyant son trouble, suivit son regard et manqua de tomber dans les pommes.

" Potter ? C'est lui qui aurait écrit ce bouquin ? Mais … alors il s'est caché dans le monde moldu pendant deux ans ? " Lâcha-t-il incrédule.

" Non je n'y crois pas ! " s'écria Draco hystérique. " Pourquoi serait il partit ? Pourquoi aurait il réalisé son rêve seul ? Pourquoi m'aurait il laissé ! "

" Calme toi Draco ! Je sais que cette perspective est douloureuse mais nous allons tirer ça au clair. Allez viens ! On achète deux copies de ce bouquin et on part à la recherche de l'auteur de ce fameux livre, d'accord ? "

Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse la plus proche. Après 10 minutes d'attente qui leur parurent interminables, ce fut enfin leur tour. Severus eu la présence d'esprit de demander un emballage cadeau pour l'un des deux articles.

" Oh c'est pour un cadeaux ? Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allez le faire signer par l'auteur dans ce cas là ? Il fait une séance de dédicace à l'autre bout du rayon. - "

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et laissant en plan Severus à la caisse, il courut jusqu'au lieu indiqué, l'un des livres toujours en main. Il pila net devant le stand de dédicace. Harry Potter se tenait là, assis à une table entourée d'enfants, le regard vif et le sourire aux lèvres. Draco à cette vue ne su plus quoi penser. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé… il était en vie et en bonne santé… Mais aussi heureux sans lui… Severus lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule, l'ayant rejoint le plus vite possible.

Quand tout à coup Draco vit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Harry portait des lunettes ! Il ne supportait plus ses lunettes depuis longtemps et avait subit une opération magique il y avait des années. Pourquoi les portait-il s'il voulait se cacher du monde sorcier ? Il était bien plus reconnaissable avec que sans.

Puis il vit le jeune homme porter la main à son cou et jouer avec une petite chaîne en argent au bout duquel pendait une petite amulette. Il avait gardé la chaîne qu'il lui avait offerte ! Mais alors ? Pourquoi … Puis il se remémora un aspect de ce geste qu'il avait oublié. Harry ne la touchait que lorsqu'il allait très mal et qu'il cherchait un peu de réconfort sans pour autant en informer son entourage. Que s'était-il passé ?

Tout d'un coup Harry releva la tête et regarda dans leur direction. Draco en eu le cœur glacé. Son regard était sans vie, comme hanté et pire que ça… Il ne fit pas un geste dans leur direction. Il les ignora. Pour Draco ce fut plus que la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Fou de colère, il voulu sortir sa baguette, mais Severus l'en empêcha.

" Attends Draco ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème. "

Cette remarque rappela à Draco ses précédentes observations et le calma plus ou moins.

" Il va mal … Il triture ma chaîne. "

" Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas reconnu", lui répondit son parrain avec hésitation.

Sans lui répondre, Draco se dirigea vers Harry, contournant la foule qui faisait la queue.

" Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes bien l'illustrateur de cet album ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

" Oui, j'en suis l'auteur comme l'illustrateur. Pourquoi ? " répliqua l'intéressé sans lever les yeux. Il détestait les gens qui ne faisaient pas la queue comme tout le monde et il n'aimait pas être agressé.

" Vous savez que je pourrais vous traîner en justice pour avoir pris mon image Mr Potter ? Je sais que nous étions dans le même collège et que nous n'étions pas à proprement parler des amis. Mais ça ne vous dispensait pas de m'en demander l'autorisation ! "

Tiens ! C'était nouveau ça. Il avait déjà eu des fans excentriques mais là c'était le bouquet ! D'abord il n'avait pas pris de modèle, ensuite comme il n'avait aucun souvenir de collège, il aurait eu du mal le faire. Il releva la tête pour chasser l'opportun quand il vit le visage de Draco. Il compris alors pourquoi le jeune homme parlait de la sorte. On aurait pu jurer qu'il avait effectivement prit modèle sur lui.

" Mais … Je ne comprends pas … je n'ai pas pris de …"

" Potter ! Tu as même massacré mon prénom ! "

" Comment ça ? "

" Draco Malfoy ça ne te dit plus rien ! "

Oùla … ça sentait le roussit. Harry savait bien qu'avec son amnésie ce genre de truc risquait de lui arriver mais là il était vraiment perdu. Draco voyant son trouble lui demanda :

" Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ? "

" Euh … Écoutez, je fini dans 20 minutes alors je vous propose d'aller boire un café. On sera plus à l'aise pour parler. " Termina-t-il en jetant un regard lourd de sens au groupe de fans qui cherchait à savoir de quoi il était question.

" Bien. Je suis avec un de nos anciens professeurs. Nous allons t'attendre à l'entrée de la librairie. "

" A tout de suite. "

Le charmant sourire de que lui fit Harry chamboula complètement notre Draco déjà passablement ébranlé par la situation. Il rejoignit son parrain et s'accrocha à son bras comme un noyé à une bouée.

" Que lui est il arrivé ? Il m'a oublié et ne se souvient peut être même plus de Poudlard ! Quand je lui ai parlé du collège, il a eu l'air tellement désorienté…"

" Draco … Je pense qu'il est sous le coup d'un sort d'amnésie très puissant. "

" Un sort d'amnésie ! "

" Oui, il en porte toutes les caractéristiques. C'est un sort utilisé par les psychomages pour empêcher les patients atteints de névrose magique dangereuse de se faire du mal. Ce sort ne donne accès au patient qu'aux souvenirs que son thérapeute veut bien lui laisser. Il existe aussi une version plus dure du sort qui permet de modifier les souvenirs. C'est utilisé en général pour atténuer les souvenirs d'enfant ayant subit des abus. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il s'agit dans ce cas de la deuxième formule. "

" Comment peux-tu dire qu'il s'agit de ce sort en particulier ? "

" Legilimencie. IL est en bataille constante pour protéger les souvenirs auxquels il n'a pas accès. C'est tellement fort que je le sens d'ici. Je crois que quelqu'un a essayé de manipuler et de détériorer ses souvenirs à partir de ce sort et qu'il ne s'est pas laisser faire. Il a dressé un mur entre l'agression du sort et ses souvenirs qui ne lui laisse plus accès aux dit souvenirs. Du coup il est coincé dans une amnésie presque complète. "

" Mais comment fait il …"

" Il est à la merci de la personne qui lui a lancé le sort. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est protéger les souvenirs qui lui sont chers inconsciemment et accepter comme souvenirs la version du manipulateur. Je pense néanmoins que son livre est une réminiscence de ses souvenirs. Il y a peut être encore une chance de les sauver. "

" Mon dieu ! Et maintenant on fait QUOI ! "

" J'ai entendu que tu avais accepté de prendre un café avec lui. Alors on va lui parler et on va essayer de découvrir qui est là dessous. Puis d'une manière ou d'une autre on le ramènera avec nous. Mais fais attention, si tu dis quoi que ce soit qui soit trop en contradiction avec la version du connard qui lui a fait ça, il risque gros. "

" Oh Merlin ! Tout ça est vraiment trop injuste ! "

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_- To be continued -_**

**_Voilà ! C'est le premier des deux chapitres. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît, comme ça je saurais si je dois mettre la suite en ligne. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre_** : Draky le dragon doudou

**_Auteur_** : Kawai Mokusai

**_Pairing_** : HP/DM

**_Rating_** : NC-15 à cause de la mention d'un viol.

**_Disclaimer_** : Bon j'ai revérifié au cas où dans mon livret de famille et malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas née sous le nom de JK Rollings, donc non ils ne sont pas à moi.

**_Résumé_** : Draco aurait du être heureux après la chute de Voldemort, il avait des rêves et des projets et quelqu'un avec qui les partager. Pourtant il ne l'est pas ! Pourquoi ? Et Harry dans tout ça ? Draco retrouvera-t-il sa joie de vivre ?

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Gomen nasai pour cet affreux retard mais il m'est arrivé mon compte d'emmerdes en plus d'un méchant syndrome de la page blanche (c'est coriace ces trucs je vous jure !). Par contre je me suis donné du mal pour peaufiner la fin alors que je mourrais d'envie de commencer autre chose (et oui j'ai eu plein de très bonnes idées ) Alors s'il vous plait, je le mérite REVIEWEZ MOI ! – ( - _toi avec ton retard tu mérites rien du tout ! alors écrase et sois déjà contente si quelqu'un accepte de lire tes inepties !_ – Et tu es qui pour oser me dire ça ? – _ta conscience pauvre naze ! )_ Bon ben en fait c'est vous qui voyez, hein, parce qu'elle me fait un peu peur la petite voix …

PS : Merci encore à mes deux bétas ( les gentilles petites notes sont de Tatounette )

_**Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre deux !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Il est à la merci de la personne qui lui a lancé le sort. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est protéger les souvenirs qui lui sont chers inconsciemment et accepter comme souvenirs la version du manipulateur. Je pense néanmoins que son livre est une réminiscence de ses souvenirs. Il y a peut être encore une chance de les sauver. "_

_" Mon dieu ! Et maintenant on fait QUOI ! " S'exclama Draco._

_" J'ai entendu que tu avais accepté de prendre un café avec lui. Alors on va lui parler et on va essayer de découvrir qui est là dessous. Puis d'une manière ou d'une autre on le ramènera avec nous. Mais fais attention, si tu dis quoi que ce soit qui soit trop en contradiction avec la version du connard qui lui a fait ça, il risque gros. "_

_" Oh Merlin ! Tout ça est vraiment trop injuste ! "_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Une demie heure plus tard, ils virent arriver Harry en courant. Draco le détailla rapidement, il avait toujours les cheveux aussi indisciplinés, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux malgré les lunettes. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte. Le Gryffondor portait un costume simple mais classe, assortit à la pire cravate qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Cette vision lui suggéra qu'une femme lui avait choisit ses vêtements. Refoulant sa jalousie il tenta de faire bonne figure au jeune homme qui tenta de s'excuser pour son retard.

" Veillez m'excuser Messieurs, mais j'ai été retenu par deux charmantes demoiselles à qui je n'ai pu refuser une aquarelle dédicacée. "

"Inutile de chercher des excuses Mr Potter. Avec le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes présenté à mon cours en retard …" répondit le maître de potion d'un air ronchon.

" Le fait est que je donnerais cher, Monsieur, pour m'en souvenir. Je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire tout à l'heure devant témoin, " dit il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Draco, "mais je suis amnésique depuis près de deux ans. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie jusque là. Inconsciemment je vous ai sans doute pris pour modèle Mr Malfoy, vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé. "

" Nulle offense, Harry. Draco et son orgueil y survivrons. Je suis Severus Snape. J'ai eu l'honneur de vous enseigner les p-la physique pendant vos 7 ans de collège. "

" Cette situation est vraiment gênante. Mais si vous voulez toujours prendre ce café, vous pourriez peut être m'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon passé ? Mais j'y pense vous avez sans doute mieux à faire, surtout que vous m'avez dit ne même pas avoir été ami avec moi Mr Malfoy …"

" NON ! Non, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire et même si dans nos premières années nous n'étions pas très bon amis, _Harry_, nous somme devenus les meilleurs amis du monde en fin de cursus. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir ! "

C'est ainsi que nos deux acolytes l'emmenèrent jusqu'au salon de thé le plus proche. Une fois installés et les commande passées, Severus et Draco lui parlèrent de son passé au sens très large du terme et après lui avoir donné quelques lieux communs, commencèrent à lui poser des questions.

" Comment se fait il que personne ne te parle de ton passé Harry ? " Lui demanda son ancien professeur.

" Et bien comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis orphelin. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, des gens charmants. Lorsque j'ai eu l'accident qui m'a rendu amnésique, je vivais déjà seul avec ma petite amie. Ce sont les trois seules personnes qui étaient à mon chevet et aucune d'entre elles n'a pu me donner de détails. Il parait que j'étais très secret comme garçon et que je n'ai jamais parlé de mes amis à ma famille. "

_C'est ma fois vrai, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois !_ Pensa Draco qui cachait avec peine sa colère.

" Quant à Ginny, ma fiancée, il paraît que je l'ai rencontrée après le collège et que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes amis de l'époque parce que j'étais en froid avec eux. C'est pour cela que je suis assez surpris d'apprendre que j'étais en si bon terme avec toi, Draco. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que dans ce cas là tu n'aies pas cherché à me joindre pendant ces deux ans ? "

" C'est à dire que tu as … disparu il y a deux ans. Tu es parti sans crier gare, tu as changé d'adresse, de numéro de téléphone… C'est en grande partie pour cela que je t'ai un peu agressé tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons jamais compris ce qui s'est passé. "

Tout en racontant ces inepties, Draco réfléchissait à toute allure. Alors s'était Ginny qui avait manigancé tout cela ! Il allait devoir emmener Harry de gré ou de force tout à l'heure. Une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais pour l'instant il devait en apprendre un peu plus. Ce que pensait également Severus puisqu'il demanda :

" Alors pas trop dure la vie sans sa mémoire ? Cela doit être très difficile à gérer…"

" Le plus dur a été de convaincre ma petite amie de faire une pause dans notre relation. "

Il rougit, il n'aurait pas du parler de cela mais se confier lui faisait du bien et il se sentait en confiance avec ces deux là.

" Pour moi elle est comme une inconnue et même après deux ans de cohabitation, je n'éprouve toujours rien pour elle. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose de sérieux sans savoir pourquoi, on risquerait de très mal le vivre. Elle a du mal à l'accepter. "

Draco bouillait intérieurement. La chienne avait essayé de lui forcer la main ! Mais elle l'avait eu dans l'os, jubilait-il. Harry était peut être amnésique mais pas idiot ! Il n'avait pas voulu d'elle ! Que disait Sev ?

" Mais Vous êtes suivi ? Quel traitement vous donne votre médecin ? "

" Et bien, nous travaillons sous hypnose. Pour l'instant cela ne donne pas grand chose parce que Seamus, mon médecin… c'est un ami, est persuadé que psychologiquement je ne veux pas me rappeler …"

Draco n'écoutait plus ! C'était ce salaud de Seamus qui avait fait le coup ! Il aurait du le savoir ! Tout ça c'était pour se venger d'Harry qui l'avait fait renvoyer de Poudlard après « l'incident ». Il avait du s'entendre avec Ginny pour piéger le jeune sauveur ce soir là. Seamus se vengeait et Ginny le récupérait. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui avait motivé la trahison de la jeune fille mais elle payerait ! Tout comme l'autre gus !

N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et fit signe à Severus qu'il était temps de passer au plan B. Sauf que le plan B, dans leur hâte et leur émotion, ils avaient oublié de l'échafauder. Pris de cours, Draco finit par stupefixer Harry avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir.

" Bravo Draco ! Maintenant il va croire que tu l'as attaqué ! Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser un autre sort ? Pfff …"

" La ferme Sev ! Si tu avais une meilleure idée tu n'avais qu'à agir. Je l'emmène au manoir, tâche de réunir tout le monde discrètement, pas envie de voir l'autre salope débarquer, et rejoignez nous là bas. Pendant ce temps là je vais lui parler. Oh tiens voilà mon portable pour joindre Hermione. "

" Ok. Mais fait attention, ne lui dit rien sur son passé ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui. A plus tard …"

Après avoir détourné l'attention des autres clients d'un sort, ils transplanèrent à leur insu. Draco réapparu dans sa chambre et déposa un Harry toujours figé sur son lit. Après l'avoir installé, il prit place au pied du lit et posa sa baguette bien en évidence devant lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité et s'il voulait aboutir, mieux valait lui laisser un peu d'espace. Éviter de lui brandir une arme sous le nez ne pouvait qu'augmenter ses chances de lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

" Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est pas ton jour, que tu es tombé sur deux cinglés. Mais je te supplie de me croire, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Nous faisons réellement partie de ton passé et tout ce que nous voulons c'est t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Nous sommes en mesure de te rendre tes souvenirs. Acceptes tu de rester ici jusque là ? " Lui demanda-t-il tout en levant le sort.

Harry était… En fait il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se disait qu'il devrait être terrifié par ce « kidnapping », tout au moins paniqué, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas peur de l'homme qui lui faisait face et bien qu'il fut conscient de son inconscience (lol) il savait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Son amnésie ne devait pas être sa seule séquelle ! Non, sérieusement, Il ne lui faisait peut être pas confiance mais il ne se sentait pas en danger immédiat en sa présence. De plus, il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur lui qu'il n'en savait lui-même, et ce fait à lui seul justifiait sa présence ici.

" Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous me vouliez me nuire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser passer la chance de retrouver ma mémoire. Les événements d'aujourd'hui en sont une preuve. Plus vite j'aurais retrouvé mes souvenirs, mieux ce sera…"

" Que veux-tu dire ? Et s'il te plait, arrête de me vouvoyer. "

Draco avait en effet du mal à entendre l'homme qu'il aimait lui parler avec autant de distance. Le fait qu'Harry lui accorde tacitement sa confiance le réjouissait bien évidemment. Néanmoins cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser le maelström émotionnel avec lequel il vivait depuis deux ans. Il aurait tellement aimé serrer Harry dans ses bras, fort, très fort, pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir et …

" Je veux dire que je suis peut être amnésique mais pas stupide ! Je te rappelle que ce que tu as utilisé sur moi, quoi que ce soit, ne m'a pas enlevé ma conscience. J'ai comme l'impression que mon sort intéresse plus d'une personne, n'est ce pas ? Entre ça, l'utilisation de ce qui me semble être de la magie et l'attitude de Ginny (c'est bien elle que tu as traité de salope, non ?) Je crois que pour mon propre bien il serait temps que je sache ce qui m'est arrivé. "

" C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! " _Je suis encore plus impatient que toi…_

" Dis-moi cette histoire à l'air de t'affecter plus que nécessaire, est ce que tu serais…?"

Draco fut sauvé d'une question plus que prématurée par l'entrée soudaine d'Hermione dans la pièce.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, c'est bien toi ? "S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry, gêné, ne répondit pas. Était-il vraiment ce Harry auquel tous ces gens semblaient tellement tenir ? En tout les cas, ça le changeait de l'amabilité froide et désagréable des Dursley. Draco intervint rapidement, voyant le trouble à la fois d'Harry et d'Hermione, qui avait du mal à se retenir.

" Où sont les autres ? "

" Oh ! Euh, Dans le salon bleu, Severus nous expliqué la situation. Tout le monde est là sauf Molly, elle est au Terrier avec … Ginny. "

" Bien, vous avez une idée de la marche à suivre ? " S'informa le blond.

" Et bien Albus a amené Pompom et Parvati a fait venir sa sœur, Padma qui est psychomage. Elles sont en train de définir une ligne de conduite. Mais pour être efficaces, elles demandent à voir le patient ! "

" Ben quand il faut y aller hein ! " Tenta le dit patient.

Il se leva et guidé par le couple arriva jusqu'au salon bleu. Celui-ci avait été investi par des personnes de tous âges. Toutes le fixaient avidement, certaines aux bords des larmes. Remus s'était levé à son entrée et Severus avait du l'enlacer pour le calmer. Pompom et Padma attirèrent l'attention d'Harry sur elles même et Pompom prit la parole.

" Bonsoir Mr Potter. Je suis Médicomage (NdB : en fait Pompom est infirmière - NdA : m'en fiche, l'auteur est tout puissant mwahahaha !) et ma collègue est psychomage. Nous voudrions vous examiner de façon à voir si nous pouvons vous rendre vos souvenirs comme nous le pensons. Voulez vous tenter l'expérience ? "

" Avec plaisir. Je voudrais vous remercier vous tous ici, j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais j'apprécie votre geste. "

" Harry, installe toi s'il te plait ", lui demanda Padma.

Pendant la demie heure qui suivit, Draco comme tous les autres retint son souffle. Et si Harry lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt ? Et s'il prenait les actes de la Weaslette pour une preuve désespérée d'amour ? Nan là il y allait un peut fort quand même ! Et si il ne retrouvait pas ses souvenirs ? Aurait il une chance avec l'homme qu'il était devenu pendant ces deux ans ?

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par le soupir de soulagement de toute l'assemblée. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient en avoir terminé et tout le monde pu constater que les yeux de Harry brillaient.

" Harry ! Tu m'entends ? "

" Oui merci Pompom, merci à toi aussi Padma. "

"Je t'en prie Harry. " Lui répondit celle-ci. "Reconnais-tu toutes les personnes présentes ici ? "

" Oui à l'exception du blond qui m'a conduit ici, je reconnais tout le monde. "

A ces mots, Draco quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de garder un semblant de dignité. Il s'était attendu à tout … sauf à ça. Il l'avait oublié ! Il était le seul qu'il avait oublié, ça faisait tellement mal… Il se réfugia dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant et se roula en position fœtale sur le lit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal de toute sa vie, pas même durant ces deux interminables années d'attente et de doutes.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Harry ne comprenait rien à la réaction du blond. Il était désolé de ne pas se rappeler du jeune homme que cela semblait tellement affecter, mais il n'y était pour rien ! Ron et Hermione semblaient lui en vouloir mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

" Harry comment peux tu ! Après tout ce qu'il a enduré pendant ces deux années ! Te rends tu seulement compte dans quel état ta disparition l'a mis ? "

" Mais enfin Ron …"

" Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! "

" Ron ! " s'interposa Severus, "ce n'est pas de sa faute, arrête ! Il a subit un sort particulièrement fort, il est normal que ses souvenirs reviennent par étapes. Il pourra s'occuper de Draco dès que le reste de ses barrières seront tombées. Si vous voulez des responsables, c'est de Seamus et Ginny qu'il s'agit. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas tous vous occuper d'eux ? Je suis sur que Harry et Draco se feront une joie de leur poser quelques questions d'ici quelque temps…"

" Vous faites ce que vous voulez de Seamus mais vous laissez Ginny aux Weasley, c'est clair ? Bill, Charlie, Fred et George ! On y va. " Déclara un Ron fou de rage, laissant supposer au reste de l'assemblée qu'il aurait peut être mieux value pour la jeune femme que ses frères s'abstiennent de laver le linge sale des Weasley en famille.

Le reste des personnes présentes partit à la recherche de Seamus à l'exception de Severus, Hermione, Pompom et Padma. Ils étaient restés pour terminer de soigner Harry qui lui se posait une foule de questions qu'il ne tarda pas à vocaliser.

"Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Qui était-il pour moi ? Et je veux une réponse honnête ? " Les pressa Harry.

" Je ne suis pas sûr … Chronologiquement, comment sont organisés tes souvenirs ? " Lui demanda Severus.

" Et bien je me souviens de mon enfance, 'Mione tu me rappelleras que je dois une petite visite à ma si chère famille. Je me souviens en gros de ma scolarité à Poudlard mais avec beaucoup de zones troubles. C'est encore plus fort pour la période juste avant que je tue Voldemort, ce dont malheureusement je me souviens. Après cela je me souviens avoir fait une brève apparition au banquet, puis être parti pour une raison bien précise mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je suis tombé sur Ginny et pendant que j'essayais de me débarrasser d'elle, Seamus m'a attaqué par derrière, cet espèce de salaud ? "

Hermione et Severus échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme avait, semblait-il, séparé tous ses souvenirs ayant trait à Draco des autres. Ceux ci n'avaient pas été libérés par l'action de Pompom et de Padma. Celle-ci semblait l'avoir compris aussi car elle prit le partit d'en informer son patient.

" Il semblerait Harry, que tu ais refoulé plus profondément tous les souvenirs qui t'étaient particulièrement importants. Disons qu'en bon occlumence tu as tout d'abord protégé tous tes souvenirs par un rempart infranchissable pour le sort qui avait pour but de les détériorer. Puis ton subconscient, redoutant sans doute que cette barrière ne tienne pas à la longue, à fait une sélection des fragments de mémoire qui t'étaient le plus chers et les à enfouit le plus profondément possible dans ton esprit. Voilà pourquoi tu ne te souviens plus de lui, il fait partie de ce qui est le plus cher à ton cœur, tout simplement. "

" Que dois-je faire pour retrouver l'accès à mes souvenirs ? Dit-le moi ! "

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Si cela était vrai, il devait avoir blessé atrocement la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Cette idée le rendait malade ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé cette _censurée_ de mémoire.

" Harry calme toi je t'en prie ! " L'admonesta Hermione. "Ton aura magique se répand dans toute la pièce… si tu ne te calmes pas tu vas provoquer une explosion de magie pure. "

" Hermione à raison, Harry. " Intervint Pompom.

" Si vous voulez que je me calme alors trouvez une solution ! " cria le concerné.

" Professeur Snape ? Je ne peux personnellement rien faire de plus, je suis psychomage pas maître en légilimencie. Ce qui nous ramène à vous …" proposa Padma.

" Que dois-je faire exactement ? Si jamais je fais un seul faux pas, je pourrais très bien le transformer en légume ! "

" Allons Sev ! Tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules quand tu me donnais des cours d'occlumencie …"

" Peut être mais je ne faisais que lire tes pensés ! Je ne bidouillais dans les deux noises qui te servent de cerveau ! "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur. Je ne vous demande pas de « bidouiller » dans ses souvenirs, juste de le guider vers eux. S'il tente de le faire seul il risque de se perdre dans sa propre conscience et là oui, il en serait réduit à l'état de légume. "

" Bien dans ce cas allons y. Harry viens t'assoire en face de moi. "

Hermione les regarda faire pensive. La réaction d'Harry était plutôt encourageante pour Draco. Il était même possible que les sentiments de Draco aient toujours été réciproques. Comment savoir ? Harry ne se serait jamais ouvert à Draco avant la fin de la guerre. Il y avait trop de risques qu'il y reste pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Et après la victoire, Harry avait disparu avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit …

" Voilà ! Il est en train de se les réapproprier. Mademoiselle Patill, combien de temps pensez vous que … " demandait Severus lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'intéressé.

" Oh mon Dieu ! 'Mione dit moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant ces deux ans ? "

" Et bien disons qu'il est allé suffisamment mal au départ pour que Ron et moi emménagions au manoir. Il a finit par ce ressaisir mais pendant tout ce temps nous n'avons pas réussit à le persuader du fait qu'il n'était pas responsable de ton « départ ». Il a mené plusieurs actions sociales qui l'ont maintenu occupé mais il n'a jamais arrêté de te chercher…"

" Je vais le retrouver. Sev, que personne ne me mette en présence de Seamus et de Gin ou je ne réponds pas de leur vie, vous êtes prévenus. " Dit-il en passant la porte.

Harry se mit à courir dans les grands couloirs du manoir, à la recherche de Draco. Et dire que ce soir là il était en train de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, où se trouvait encore le jeune homme, pour lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme ! Mais là n'était plus la question, ses sentiments devaient passer après le bien être du blond, ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'être rassuré par sa présence.

Après l'épisode Seamus, Draco s'était toujours accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était le seul à qui le serpentard avait montré ses faiblesses. Comment avait-il fait pendant son absence ? Heureusement que Ron et Hermione avaient été là. Mais où se cachait-il donc ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans les salons …

" Dobby ? Tu es là ? "

#POP#

" Maître Harry Potter ! Oh Dobby est si content de revoir le maître Harry Potter…"

" Dobby moi aussi je suis très content mais là je suis à la recherche de Draco, tu peux me dire où il est ? "

" Il est dans sa chambre d'enfant, maître Harry Potter. Par ici ! "

" Merci Dobby. "

Cinq minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans une vaste pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il lui fallut bien 30 secondes pour distinguer la silhouette de Draco recroquevillée sur le « petit » lit d'enfant qui avait été le sien. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Toujours aussi doucement, il se mit à caresser les cheveux du blond du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air si triste …

" Draco, c'est Harry …"

" …"

" Regarde moi s'il te plait. "

" A quoi bon ! Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi…" finit-il par répondre douloureusement.

" Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Draco, tu m'es bien trop précieux pour ça. Non laisse moi finir, mon subconscient à simplement enfouit plus profondément les souvenirs qui m'étaient le plus chers au plus profond de mon esprit. C'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs en deux temps. Je suis sincèrement désolé Dray. "

Draco se redressa à ces mots et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était enfin à ses côtés, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Mais pour combien de temps ? Pour l'instant Harry n'avait que lui, il était la personne la plus proche de lui mais viendrait un jour où il serait relégué à la seconde place. Un jour Harry aimerai et fonderai une famille. Lui resterai seul. Cela il ne le voulait pas. Mais pouvait il prétendre être cette personne qui serait tout pour Harry ? Pouvait-il lui ouvrir son cœur comme il en avait si souvent rêvé durant ses deux ans ? Bouleversé au delà des mots, il finit par éclater en sanglots. Harry, inquiet, le pris dans ses bras.

" Chut …Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là. Tout est fini …"

Voyant que ses mots n'avaient d'autre effet que raviver les sanglots du jeune homme, il décida d'user d'une autre méthode.

" Dray, dis moi ce qui ne va pas …S'il te plaît, ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Seulement je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as. "

"Je …n-ne peux p-as. "

" Si tu le peux …Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est ce pas ? "

" Tu as bien disparu pendant 2 ans " rétorqua-t-il, se calmant un peu.

" Ca c'est un coup bas Dray …"

" Oui je sais …Mais j'ai tellement peur de te revoir t'évanouir dans la nature. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te garder éternellement avec moi, même si je sais que c'est utopique … quel piètre serpentard je fais n'est ce pas …"

" Je suis ton ami Dray ! Je pensais que tu savais que jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné comme ça. Bon sang, on avait des projets par centaine ! "

Oui cela Draco l'avait toujours su et tout ce que cela avait changé, c'est que du coup il s'était senti encore plus mal. Harry face à son silence revint à la charge.

" Draco, tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux que tu ai conscience du fait que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans la nature, je serai toujours là pour toi et…"

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus, il s'était arrêté à « tu es mon meilleur ami ». Mon Dieu que cela faisait mal ! Toutes ses craintes étaient justifiées, Harry le verrait toujours comme un ami et un jour quelqu'un d'autre s'immiscerait entre eux …Cela il ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Il valait encore mieux …

" Arrête ! Tais toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. De toute manière tout ce que tu pourras dire sera insuffisant " _parce que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer comme je peux t'aimer… _" Sors d'ici ! "

Au moins il ne verrait pas une autre le lui prendre sous son nez…

Harry, lui, était abasourdi. Lui qui espérait avoir un jour de l'amour de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, les joues ravagées par les larmes, il se voyait a présent repoussé en tant que simple ami … Pourtant par le passé … soudain, il fut pris d'une colère noire.

" Insuffisant ? Qu'est ce qui est insuffisant dit moi ? Notre amitié ? La tienne ou la mienne, que tu piétines comme une merde ? Si je t'importe si peu alors pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ! Pourquoi m'avoir rendu la mémoire ! Hein, réponds moi ! Qu'est ce qui était si insignifiant pour que tu partes en courant tout à l'heure, te réfugier ici ? QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI REPROCHES A MON AMITIÉ ? "

" CE QUE JE LUI REPROCHE ? "

" OUI ! "

" DE NE PAS ÊTRE DE L'AMOUR ! VOILA CE QUE JE LUI REPROCHE À TA PUTAIN D'AMITIÉ ! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE TE PERDRE MAINTENANT PLUTÔT QUE DE VOIR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE TE VOLER TON CŒUR ! Alors maintenant si tout est bien rentrée dans ta petite tête de piaf, TU TE CASSES ! "

A miles lieux de l'obéissance, le brun s'imposa au blond en le prenant de force dans ses bras, malgré les réticences de celui-ci.

" Oh mon Dieu, MERCI ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais entendre parler de moi …tellement peur d'aimer à sens unique …Mais maintenant il n'y aura plus aucun problème. Je t'aime Draco. Tu l'aurais su il y a deux ans si je ne m'étais pas fait kidnapper en chemin. "

Draco avait du mal à réaliser la portée des propos d'Harry. Il avait bien compris que plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, mais il avait du mal à concevoir le fait que ses sentiments soient réciproques … Oh BORDEL ! Il lui avait dit JE T'AIME …

" Harry serre moi fort " lui dit il en se collant davantage à lui si c'était possible. " Serre moi fort et ne me lâche plus jamais ! "

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, c'est finit …Je suis là, je serais toujours là. "

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

" Lève toi du lit bel endormi ! "

" Mmmmmmm "

" Allez ! Y a des croissants au petit-déj ! Lève toi si tu ne veux pas que je mange tout ! "

" Pff ! C'est bon je me lève ! Tu sais que t'es pire que le réveil que tu m'as offert ! "

" Parce que tu l'as gardé ? Attends, toi, dernier Malfoy du nom, tu utilises un réveil matin en forme de snitch aux couleurs de gryffondor ? C'est la fin du monde ! "

" Harry ? "

" Oui amour ? "

" Lui il était là ! "

" Outch…"

" Merci "

" Tiens voilà ton plateau, peut être qu'avec quelque chose dans l'estomac tu arrêteras de me bassiner les oreilles avec ça ! Tiens, racontes moi plutôt ce que j'ai manqué en deux ans. "

" Ah parce que ça t'intéresse ? Non parce que c'est la première fois que tu évoques le sujet depuis une semaine …"

" Oh c'est bon ! Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de nous isoler pendant une semaine afin de rattraper le temps perdu ! "

" Tu ne t'en es pas plaint de cette semaine d'amour et d'eau fraîche il me semble ! Je dirais même que tu en avais plus besoin que moi ! Qui m'a serré dans ses bras pendant près de douze heures le premier jour ? "

" Qui m'a demandé de ne plus jamais le lâcher ce jour là ? "

" Touché … Alors par où commencer ? "

" Que sont devenus les gens que je considère comme ma famille ? Rem, Sev, Herm et Ron, les Weasley et … "

" C'est bon arrête la liste j'ai compris le topo ! Alors Severus et Remus sont ensemble officiellement et se battent tous les jours que Dieu fait pour les cookies du dernier. Ils envisagent sérieusement la paternité d'ailleurs… Bon ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris comme une baleine ? "

" Pff … C'est juste … LOL nan j'y crois pas ! MDR "

" Accouche ! J'aimerai bien rire aussi … "

" C'est moi qui ai appris à Remus à faire les cookies parce que je savais que Sev les adorait et j'ai parié une petite fortune avec Dumbledore que ça les rapprocherait ! "

" Et ben mon vieux là c'est le jackpot ! Bref, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas en couple pour le moment mais je pense que maintenant qu'ils n'auront plus à jouer les nounous avec moi ils vont s'occuper un peu d'eux même. Je veux voir la tête que fera Sev face à des petits Weasley-Granger comme élèves ! "

" Si tu pense à Ron et Herme je pense que tu trompes. Ils sont trop amis pour construire quoi que ce soit d'amoureux. Ron et Pansy par contre je ne serais pas étonné, Pareil pour Herm et Charlie … "

" Dis ? T'as un radar ou quoi ? Ces quatre là se tournent justement autour depuis quelques temps !"

" J'en était sûr ! Et pour les autres ? "

" Je ne te dirais plus rien tu en sais déjà plus que moi ! Plus sérieusement Harry, on va faire quoi maintenant ? "

" J'ai bien quelques idées … "

" Je parle sérieusement ! "

" Oui je veux bien t'épouser ! "

" Idiot ! Je retiens mais je voulais parler de Seamus et de Ginny … "

" Que veux tu faire ? Les tuer de tes propres mains ? Les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Les confier à la justice sorcière pour qu'ils finissent leur vie à Askaban ? "

" Calme toi Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et qu'aucune de ces solutions ne te convient. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus … Mais il va bientôt falloir prendre une décision. "

" On ne peut pas laisser l'ordre du Phénix décider pour nous ? "

" Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui nous pouvons. Je suis sur qu'ils comprendront. "

" Alors on fait ça, je ne me sens pas capable de les revoir en face. Je risquerais de faire une connerie. Allez viens, allons leur dire, tu as raison nous avons suffisamment tardé à prendre une décision. "

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le grand salon du manoir avec leurs amis les plus proches. C'est Draco qui les informa de leur décision de laisser le sort des deux affreux à l'appréciation de l'ordre. Ils s'apprêtaient à changer de sujet quand ils se rendirent compte de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence gêné qui s'était instauré.

" C'est quoi le problème ? "

" Harry, mon enfant, reste calme je t'en supplie … Veux tu … "

" Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous me proposez un bonbon au citron je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe ! "

" Harry … voilà il se trouve que … "

" Laisse Hermione, C'est à moi de lui dire … " L'interrompit Molly avant de se placer face à son fils adoptif. Elle le fit s'asseoir et s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Harry, il s'agit de Ginny. Non ne m'interromps pas, je ne suis pas là pour implorer son pardon, loin de là. Mais il est de mon devoir de t'annoncer le dernier et le plus cruel de ses crimes envers toi. "

" Au mon Dieu qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? " Draco l'enlaça par derrière, de manière à lui apporter son soutien et un peut de réconfort.

" Elle a fait ce qui pour son cerveau malade était une assurance que tu ne la quitterais jamais. Elle est enceinte … de toi... Je suis tellement désolée Harry … " Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Molly je n'ai jamais … Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est encore un de ses fantasmes … C'est totalement impossible ! Dit leur Herm, c'est scientifiquement impossible "

" Harry … Elle a … abusé de toi … Je suis désolée … "

" Pourquoi je n'en ai aucun souvenir ? "

" Elle a utilisé un produit moldu qui fait perdre toute volonté et qui ne laisse aucun souvenir après. On appelle ça le GHB"

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il était sortit de la pièce en courant. Draco le suivit doucement, comme sonné par la nouvelle. Il le rejoignit dans leur chambre. Il voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire.

" Ne me touche pas ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! "

" Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé mais je t'en prie ne me repousse pas ! "

" Mais tu n'as pas compris ! Je t'ai trahis ! Je l'ai laissé faire ! Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ! "

La claque partit toute seule. Harry, choqué s'arrêta pendant une seconde de se débattre et Draco en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra à lui faire mal, voulant lui prouver qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas seul. Ensuite il prit sa tête entre ses mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Tu ne m'as PAS trahi, c'est elle qui a profité de toi, tu m'entends ! Je t'aime et tout ça n'y changera rien, ou peut être la date du mariage. Tu me l'as proposé il y a une heure et c'est ce que nous allons faire, un peu plus tôt que prévu c'est tout. On ne peut pas élever un enfant sans être mariés, n'est ce pas ? Non, je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu vas dire. Bien sur que je suis en rogne, bien sur que je meurs d'envie de la buter à main nue trèèèèèèèès doucement ! Evidement que ce sera dur à surmonter et que nous allons avoir du mal à accepter tout ça. Mais elle n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer et cet enfant n'est pas responsable. Alors maintenant nous allons retourner dans le salon et dire à notre famille de se préparer à un mariage. D'accord ? "

" Je t'aime… "

Et ils se marièrent, entouré de tous leur proches, un mois plus tard. Harry surmonta le traumatisme avec l'aide de Draco et de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il parvint même à accepter l'enfant à naître. Il n'était en rien responsable de la folie de sa mère et il aurait été cruel de le priver de son autre parent. Le fait que Draco veuille reconnaître l'enfant comme le sien avait beaucoup aidé. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir de l'infirmerie de Poudlard le jour J (afin d'éviter la presse), attendant nerveusement qu'on leur apporte leur enfant. Ginny devait rejoindre son complice à Azkaban dès qu'elle serait transportable. Elle ne reverrait jamais son enfant.

Quand Poppy leur amena l'enfant, qui se trouvait être un petit garçon, elle était profondément agitée. Molly qui avait pris le petit d'autorité, compris tout de suite d'où venait le problème.

" Mais c'est une copie de Draco ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Je m'en doutais. " Dit posément Severus.

" Que veux tu dire ! " Demanda Draco soudainement inquiet. Quelle tuile allait encore leur tomber dessus ? Il n'était pas sûr que Harry supporte quoi que ce soit d'autre…

" Rassure toi Draco, c'est une bonne nouvelle cette fois mais je conseillerais à Molly de remettre l'enfant à l'un de ses deux parents avant que …"

" Avant que quoi ? Je ne vais pas le manger cet enfant ! Et je vous rappelle Severus qu'il est mon petit fils et que son père n'avait pas l'air des plus enthousiastes quant à …"

" OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

" Et voilà …" répliqua sentencieusement le maître de potion.

Dès les premiers cris du bébé, Harry et Draco se sentirent attiré par le petit être sans défenses. En moins de trente secondes, ils l'avaient pris et l'avaient installé entre eux dans les bras du blond. Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement.

" Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! " S'exclama une Molly désorientée.

" Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous Molly … Allons nous installer plus confortablement. Je vous expliquerai tout en détails. "

Une fois installés dans les appartements provisoires du jeune couple, le bébé toujours dans les bras de ses parents, Severus commença ses explications.

" C'est simple, j'ai toujours pensé que Harry et Draco étaient des âmes sœurs et de ce fait, j'ai été particulièrement surpris par l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny. Vous l'ignorez peut être mais les âmes soeurs ne peuvent commettre l'adultère une fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Je m'explique, à partir du moment ou deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent et se reconnaissent, elles ne sont plus attirées par d'autres partenaires potentiels, c'est une espèce de protection pour le couple qui est formé à la vie à la mort. Il est donc fondamentalement impossible que Harry ait conçu cet enfant avec Ginny. "

" Une minute Severus ! Je suis médicomage (NdB : C'est toujours une infirmière) et j'ai vu les résultats du test de paternité de cet enfant ! Harry est son père ça je peux vous l'affirmer ! "

" Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur ce point Poppy ! Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry n'était pas son père. "

" Mais vous avez dit …"

" J'ai dit qu'il ne l'avait pas conçu avec Ginny ! "

" C'est ridicule Severus ! C'est bien ma … _Fille _qui vient d'accoucher. "

" C'est vrai Molly mais pour se retrouver enceinte de Harry elle a du tenter de contourner le lien qui uni ces deux là. Dit crûment, elle ne pouvait pas se faire faire un enfant par un homme qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'érection à son contact. "

Toute l'assistance vira au rouge. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Néanmoins, le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trahi Draco le soulageait d'un poids plus que conséquent. Malgré tout, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment elle s'y était prise la garce !

" Comment a-t-elle fait Sev ? "

" Je crois qu'elle a employé une potion que tu connais assez bien … Du polynectare. "

" Comment ! Tu veux dire que cette SALOPE a violé Harry dans MON corps ? Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la …"

" Oui Draco ! En utilisant ton corps, mais le lien c'est retourné contre elle. Vous souvenez vous de la potion d'âge des jumeaux Weasley ? "

" OH ! Draco est bien le père biologique du petit ! "

" Tout a fait Hermione ! Ginny n'a fait que le porter, ce n'est en rien son enfant. Ce qui explique la réaction du petit tout à l'heure, il a sentit la signature magique de ses parents et il a tenté de se faire connaître. Il est déjà très puissant magiquement parlant. Bien et si nous laissions aux heureux parents un peu d'espace ? Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Oh ! Qui veut venir avec moi annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny? " Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il y eut beaucoup de volontaires dont Remus, Molly, Ron et Hermionne. Nos deux jeunes papas, maintenant seuls, avaient du mal à entrevoir toutes les conséquences de cette nouvelle.

" Alors c'est ton fils ? " S'enquit Harry d'une petite voix.

" Notre fils. "

" Et on aura pas à lui expliquer que sa mère croupit en prison pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il vienne au monde ? "

" On pourra lui dire qu'il est le fruit de notre amour triomphant, mais il faudra trouver une formule moins ampoulée. Il pourrait nous trouver vieux jeu. "

" Je ne t'ai pas trahi finalement …"

" Je n'ai jamais cru le contraire Harry, J'ai foi en toi. "

" Alors on va être heureux ? "

" Cela dépend de toi …"

" Tu as toujours peur que je parte n'est ce pas ? Tu disais avoir foi en moi …"

" J'ai foi en toi mais je suppose qu'il va me falloir encore un peu de temps … Du reste je voulais seulement dire que nous ne serons heureux que si tu me laisses t'aimer et te rendre heureux, si tu arrêtes de te sentir responsable pour tout ce qui c'est passé. "

" On s'entraidera … Je suis sûr qu'à deux on y arrivera ! On a bien créé cette petite merveille ! "

" Oui je suis sur qu'on y arrivera ! Au fait, à propos du petit monstre, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui trouver un nom ? Nan parce que «petite merveille» à 45 balais c'est louche quand même ! Rigole si tu veux mais même chez les Malfoy ça ne s'est jamais vu et tu sais pourtant à quel point nous sommes narcissique !"

" Tu ne changeras jamais ! "

" C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes ! "

The End


End file.
